Ryuk, el Hollow
by Sly Jeagerjaques
Summary: Ryuk ahora sabe que es horrible cuando te confunden. Y luego de correr por casi la mitad de un lugar desconocido como idiota, Light no estaba ayudando mucho con su "Tenemos que hablar"


**Las desventuras de Ryuk, el Hollow**

**~One-shot~**

**.**

El más fabuloso Shinigami de todos -incluso más que el rey shinigami-, Ryuk iba dando un paseo por el parque más cercano a la casa de Light. A las doce de la -jodida- noche.

¿Y por qué estaba afuera a las doce de la noche?

Digamos que Light parecía estar en sus días -Ryuk podía confirmar que Light tenía un lado afeminado y temperamental- por culpa de ese tal L.

O mejor dicho, Lawliet. Porque sí, él sabía el nombre de ese sujeto y no se lo decía a Light por diversión. Vamos, cualquier shinigami puede saber eso, pero Ryuk se divertía haciendo que nadie le dijera.

Y por eso estaba como una yegua desquiciada.

Así que lo más sensato había sido dejarlo ahí con sus gritos y berrinches y largarse de una buena vez de ahí.

Pero ahora, tenía un grave problema.

¡No tenía manzanas!

Las había olvidado en la habitación de la yegua desquiciada y no quería volver. Bueno, una vez Light le había dicho que habían árboles en los que habían manzanas.

E ahí, la razón de por qué había ido al parque.

El parque era el lugar que mantenía a más árboles -y no olvidemos más cercano- que había visto.

Así que por lógica, ahí debían haber árboles con manzanas ¿no?

Sonaba bien. Manzanas gratis y no tenía que soportar el mal humor de Light.

Ryuk sonrió y estaba a punto de tomar esa dulce y llamativa manzana roja. Pero un destello le llamó la atención.

Parecía ser un humano... ¿pero por qué tenía una jodida espada y estaba vestido con esas horribles ropas?

¿Y qué era ese monstruo que estaba desapareciendo en ese momento por la espada de ese humano?

Tal vez no había sido buena idea.

Pero Ryuk, haciendo gala de una terrible curiosidad se acercó -no sin antes arrancar la manzana- con cuidado.

Vio como el monstruo desaparecía ante sus ojos y como la chica -que era una chica- volvía a guardar la espada.

Ryuk observó como esta parecía buscar algo por los alrededores y supuso que confirmaba si había algún idiota chismoso -como él, pero no lo aceptaría- por ahí.

...

No sabía que había sido eso, pero Ryuk si que podía decir que se veía genial.

Una especie de puerta rodeada de luz.

Observó atentamente la puerta rebosante de luz y se dio una cachetada.

¡Tenía que saber si no se había muerto!

Espera... eres un Dios de la muerte... . Imbécil.

Pues volviendo al tema. Usando su enorme curiosidad, se apresuro a acercarse un poco más.

La chica entró en la puerta... y desapareció.

Y... ¡Espera, que se estaba cerrando la condenada!

Tomó firmemente su -SU- manzana y corrió. Aunque haciendo uso de sus poderes de shinigami, decidió hacerse invisible. Uno nunca está seguro de que se puede encontrar al otro lado.

Luz, desgraciada y maldita luz. ¡Le estaba afectando los ojos!

¡A la mierda!

Volvería y haría como que no pasó... nada...

Ryuk presenció, luego de girarse, como había una especie de demonio detrás de él con un ojo muy parecido a una linterna.

Esas cosas desgracia-ojos que le había presentado la yegua-Light-baja-en-grasas.

Y corrió.

Corrió como si la vida le dependiera de ello -lo cual era muy irónico-.

Corrió como la yegua-a-dieta esperando que L Lawliet no le atrapara de los cojones antes de que él supiera su jodido nombre.

Corrió, como un marica.

Y corrió aunque no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero sabía que si no lo hacía esa cosa lo atraparía.

Por suerte no se le ocurrió gritar... .O bueno, si lo pensó, pero eso degradaría demasiado su imagen.

La luz.

Ahora estaba amando esa luz -que le desgraciaba los ojos- porque era su salida.

O se quedaba en esa especie de túnel con esa cosa que avanzaba como una fangirl desesperada y emocionada -Misa, Amane Misa-. O el corría por su "tiempo a ojo abierto" -vida, para más sinónimos- y llegaba a esa puerta de una jodida vez.

Hasta ahí todo bien. O casi todo.

Más humanos.

Había corrido todo eso, esperando que hubiera algo más interesante y se encontraba con humanos. Igual que como la chica de antes, armados y con esas detestables prendas.

Estando invisible, probó con matar a uno.

Por supuesto, funcionó.

El sujeto se desangró por completo y nadie supo que había sido él.

Sonrió y camino como Pedro por su casa por las calles de ese extraño lugar.

Todo iba tranquilo. Hasta que se encontró con ese vejete mastodonte y horrendo -Kenpachi, para más información-.

Pero soltó una carcajada al ver lo que había en su espalda.

Esa mocosa parecía una muñeca para niñas de ocho años. Y lo más divertido es que le diferencia entre el mastodonte y esa mocosa chicle era que eran brutalmente distintos.

Se rió, por supuesto, ¿qué haría sino? No era de esos que aguantaban la risa.

Y ese fue su peor error.

¿Por qué?

Porque el mastodonte puso su espada -igualita a él, horrenda y deformada- en su cuello de dios.

Se había atrevido a poner esa espada en su sagrado cuello ¡de Dios!

Ryuk sonrió, sin percatarse de su error e intentó asesinarlo. Nada, solo un poco de sangre y nada más.

Vamos, cualquiera lo habría intentado.

Error, error, error.

Zaraki Kenpachi lo veía. ¿Y por qué lo veía? Porque él se había descuidado.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Cómo entró un Hollow aquí?

¿Hollow?

¿Qué coño era un Hollow?

- ¡Si! Nos divertiremos contigo ojos de sapo - exclamó la mocosa.

Esa mocosa le había dicho ojos de sapo.

¡No tenía ojos de sapo! Estaba orgulloso de sus ojos, venían de familia -¿qué familia?- y no permitiría que le insultasen sus ojos.

- Jodida mocosa, no tengo ojos de sapo - refunfuñó.

- Oh, ¡ojos de sapo habla Ken-chan! - sonrió.

- Ciertamente. Además es un Hollow bastante interesante, considerando que pudo llegar hasta acá sin ser visto - murmuró el sujeto horrible que le desagradaba Ryuk.

- ¡Soy un Shinigami, no esa cosa a la que le dicen Holou!

- ¿Qué intentas? Aquí nosotros somos los dioses de la muerte, ojos de sapo - parpadeó la pequeña.

A Ryuk le salieron unos cuantos signos de interrogación de la cabeza.

- No intento nada. Soy un Shinigami y debería estar con Light. Con permiso, que os vaya bien - sonrió para luego volverse invisible y escapar de la espada. Si es que se le podía llamar así.

Siguió caminando mientras silbaba, otra vez descuidando su invisibilidad.

Pero esta vez no fue visto por uno como el de antes.

Esta vez era una manada de esos humanos suplantadores.

- ¡Un Hollow! - gritaron todos.

A Ryuk le recorrió un escalofrío. Y sus escalofríos le decían que corriera. Ahora, ¡YA!

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde se fue este idiota? - murmuró Light buscando al Shinigami.<p>

Seguramente este le estaba gastando una broma. O se había quedado dormido estando invisible.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones lo mlestaba.

Ahora era cuando más necesitaba a Ryuk.

¿Por qué?

Porque se había estado cabeceando mucho y ahora estaba sospechando de él.

Volvió a su cuarto soltando un suspiro fastidiado.

¡A la mierda!¡No le daría más man... !

Fue interrumpido por Ryuk.

Quien se había aparecido de pronto en su cuarto, todo desordenado y muy agitado.

Algo le había pasado.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucedió? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Descubrí a unos suplantadores de mi especie.

No preguntaría más. Presentía que no le agradaría la respuesta. Tal vez estaba flipando...

Definitivamente le quitaría las manzanas.

- Vale, no quiero escucharlo - Light se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y se giró hacia el Shinigami.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el dios.

- Siéntate, debemos hablar.

Ryuk en su "tiempo a ojo abierto" había escuchado eso muchas veces de las mujeres -cuando espiaba a la gente para ver si alguien valía la pena- dirigiéndose a sus hijos y nada terminaba muy bien.

Al parecer estaba en problemas y no por largarse a ese odioso lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenía que hacerlo, no me matéis.<strong>

**Si hay algo no coherente...**

**Les informo que este one-shot no está hecho con COHERENCIA precisamente.**


End file.
